


Empty Garden

by GhostOfNoah



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfNoah/pseuds/GhostOfNoah
Summary: He didn't think anyone lived there. He didn't think stealing a handful of flowers every now and then would get him in trouble and he really didn't know how he was going to tell him the flowers were for a grave and not a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this AU prompt on Tumblr and took matters into my own hands.

When he first saw the violet hydrangeas flourishing as he strolled by, his first instinct wasn't to steal them. Dick walked up the broken concrete pathway and knocked on the door but nobody ever answered.

_Just this once_ , he told himself, _nobody will miss a few_.

The second time he walked by them a few weeks later his only intention was to look at them for a little while. The small yellow house didn't look any more occupied than it had before, so without walking to the front door for permission this time he simply picked a new handful of flowers and continued on his path with a smile.  
Before he even left the house the third time he told himself that he wasn't even going to look at the flowers, he was going to walk on the other side of the street and buy flowers of his own. But here he was.   
  
He looked down at the violet bush before approaching it like he had twice before. The only thing different this time was when he picked his handful the front door to the small yellow house flew open. Dick nearly fell backwards but clutched the small bouquet tightly. He half expected the angry homeowner to be an elderly woman or grumpy old man, but the man was maybe a few years younger than him. His jeans were old, his shirt fresh and a white streak was combed back into a sea of dark hair. Dick felt his cheeks flush in a little more than embarrassment.

"I don't know who I expected to find stealing my shit, but at least I have it figured out." he jammed an accusing finger at Dick's chest, "What makes you think you can just steal someones stuff, buddy?"  
  
"I-I'm sor--I just was...They're not--I'm sorry." Dick tripped over his own tongue and offered back the flowers apologetically, "I shouldn't have taken them. I knocked on your door once and then, I don't know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well I can't take them back, you already picked them." the man sighed, his frown never faltered though "You'll just have to show me who they're for."

That caught Dick off guard and he laughed nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. This must be quite the somebody if you're stealing my flowers."  
  
"No no no," Dick shook his head and pushed the flowers back at the man in front of him, "This was a mistake I'm sorry."  
  
"Too late pal," He took him by the elbow and turned him to face the path down the sidewalk, "Now lead the way."  
  
He didn't know what else he could do, so he walked. Dick silently hoped the man would stay behind but he took up the same pace and they were on their way. Dick found himself looking down at the flowers in his hands rather than where he was going, running through every possible way to tell his new companion where they were headed.   
  
"So I'm assuming you have a name?" he interrupted Dick's thought.  
  
"Uh yeah, Dick" he fumbled  
  
"That's short for Richard or something right?"  
  
"Yeah," he found himself smiling.   
  
"I'm Jason," he offered "Now are you gonna tell me where we're delivering my flowers?"  
  
Dick looked back down to his hands and had to refrain from picking at the violet petals, "You'll see when we get there." he decided. Dick and Jason didn't share another word the rest of the way and Dick found himself enjoying the silence for once. He ignored Jason when he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one for their walk and he had dumbly hoped Jason wouldn't notice the giant iron arch reading "Gotham Cemetery"but he did and much to Jason's surprise he laughed.  
  
"Oh I see, you're into the kinky shit? Creepy graveyard stuff? You looked a little more straight edge to me, but then they all do.." he trailed off and Dick let him. He didn't know what else to respond. Of all the conclusions he could have come to this one caught Dick off guard completely. Silence rejoining them Dick and Jason made their way across the grass and through isles of tombstones. Jason kept his eyes out on the field and kept glancing for someone who would never come. With a weak smile Dick stopped at a neatly kept stone, familiar violet flowers at its base.

"Well we're here." 

Jason stopped skeptically and it wasn't until he saw the flowers that a flurry of emotions washed over his face. He was angry and sad and embarrassed all at once. He ran his fingers through his hair and, Dick guessed habitually, pulled a cigarette out from his pocket. The tombstone somberly read: 

 

_Damian Wayne_

_Son - Brother - Partner_

_2005 - 2016_

 

"Jesus Christ, I am so sorry." 

  
Dick lay the flowers down gently and sat in the grass facing the stone. 

"It's okay, honestly. Nobody visits much, it's still hard, so I don't actually mind bringing someone. I doubt he'd mind either."

Jason looked down at Dick and the sadness was palpable. There was no way he could leave now, so he extinguished his cigarette against his jeans and tucked the butt in his pocket before taking a seat in the grass next to Dick.  

"He was my brother," Dick explained, "It's been almost six months now." 

"He was just a kid..." 

"Yeah," Dick sighed, "He was. He was a really great kid too...a smart ass like you wouldn't believe but he had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. He could play any instrument you threw at him, and his _drawings_.." tears sprung at the corners of his eyes but he didn't try and wipe them away, "I wish you could have met him. I wish everyone had the chance to meet him."

Jason found himself throwing an arm around Dick and he pulled him close. Dick didn't fight it. 

"Well, I guess I kind of met him," Jason could feel the unasked question "He brought us here together right? I'd say that's some work from beyond if nothing else."

Dick sniffled and Jason could feel him smiling against his side, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"And if he was anything like you I'm sure sorry I missed it."

 

 

 


End file.
